Rot
by Tigeress33565
Summary: ...And here’s some news for you…When you see him, tell him Cloud said to kill all of the bad guys and let them rot…’Cause Leon is coming to join our little split up family reunion..." Dexion and all my other couples. Next in the 'Gone' series. M/M F/F


We found two of them Demyx…

Kairi and Sora…Sora seemed to be in a trance when Roxas ran into them on the street.

Riku has been taken too. But I bet you've already reached you're destination and have found that out.

It has been two months after all. You would only still be on the road at that time if they were taking you around the world, right?

By the way this world that we are native to in this life is horrible, I must say.

Small, bright, everyone is so…happy…It annoys and confounds me to no end. I must say I prefer our old world.

But I wonder sometimes…was I this happy when we last saw each other?

Did I glow with life and love like the village girls that are about to be married to caring husbands? Did you think about me so much when I wasn't around that the other men in the room just grinned, winked and didn't even try to talk to you about anything other than I, like the grooms of those happy girls?

Were any of us like that before the incident were you were taken away from us?

Now that I think about it, Yes. We all were, to some extent at least.

Xemnas and Saix never left each other's side except for the rare occasions that Xemnas had to do something alone.

Xigbar and Luxord got along so well that they spent most of their time with each other, or Xaldin.

Vexen and Marluxia…They acted the exact opposite of the village couples. Vexen screaming and cursing…Marluxia sneering and breaking things, they were the funniest pair.

Axel and Roxas were…complicated I could say. When they were together, you could see the sparks fly and the love surrounding them. But you could hear the screaming and cursing and snickers as they fought over and over. But when they were apart, they were both so gloomy in less they were talking about each other or hanging out with us.

Larxene and Xion one the other hand were exact replicas of the villagers. Do you still remember what they would do when they were apart in our old home?

That dining room never was the same after the first time. And it kept on getting worse each time they were taken apart for more than two hours.

You and I? Now that I think about it…I was always glowing when I was around you…I was happy-as sickening as it is to think…

I loved being around you…You were funny and smart, and I could probably have spent the whole day on the couch just listening to you ramble on and on about anything if you had let me.

But back to Sora and Kairi…They tried to fake like they were okay when we met them. Smiling and hugging and Sora…ing.

We tried as well, but when Roxas and Sora both opened their mouths, asking about the other's lover at the same moment, we were all silent.

I waited for you, you know…When ever stuff like that happened you would break it somehow. Laughing, Coughing, Snickering, however you wanted to make to awkward silence go away.

But this time there was no Demyx…Only us.

Roxas almost immediately dropped onto his knee's the second 'Axel' left Sora's mouth.

And the poor somebody almost went right after.

Kairi had been looking at our group hopefully.

It was obvious she was looking for Namine.

But she burst into tears as well as soon as the reason for Roxas crying caught up with her.

I think we all wanted to cry right then. We had an unspoken rule before Sora and Kairi.

Do not mention any of your names.

No Xemnas, No Xigbar, No Xaldin, No Vexen, No Lexaeus, No Axel, No Demyx, No Larxene. Not even a 'Namine' had come to our lips in two months.

But with Kairi sobbing her name, Sora crying and trying to muffle screams of anguish and Roxas whimpering as Xion tried again to comfort him and fell into tears.

We had to find a hotel room quickly to get away from the startled eyes of the public.

One funny thing that had happened? Cloud had been the hotel manager that the guy at the counter had called after seeing us with a number of crying teenagers (I am ashamed to say that I was one of them).

He didn't look quite right when he had slowly walked out of the door leading into the 'employee's only' section.

And when he saw us he seemed to be in shock.

I would have been to, seeing the keyblade master, his used-to-be-wanna-be girlfriend, minus his best-friend-turned-lover, and under half of my used-to-be enemy sobbing in the middle of my hotel lobby.

His eyes had widened and he had, had to use the counter to stop himself from fainting as his eyes locked on us.

A couple minutes later, all eight of us were back in his rather large office.

Luxord-the last remaining tear-stained free one in our small group-had finally cracked and hid his face in his hand as a tear slipped out when Cloud had made us recount what had happened.

And here's some news for you…When you see him, tell him Cloud said to kill all of the bad guys and let them rot…'Cause Leon is coming to join our little split up family reunion.

* * *

In a place, miles away from them, Demyx grinned as a brunette with a scar growing cross the bridge of his nose was chained to the wall in between himself and the teenage silver headed boy.

"Hey, Leon! Cloud says to let them rot."

The stormy eyed man smiled an angry smile at the guard before kicking him hard in the leg.

The snap made the whole room of eleven captives grin ruthlessly as the man howled and was pulled out of the room in a hurry as his comrade tried to save his now broken leg from amputation.

Riku snorted from the other side of Leon, an amused grin on his face.

"We'll remember that."


End file.
